Marise Marchand
Marise Simona Lula Marchand (Mostly just referred to as Marise Marchand) is a fan-character for the canon series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! created by Mono The Monochrome. Marise is a young-woman who travels to different places around the world to lend a helping hand to various Precure (and civilians) who might need it. She's not alone in this adventure as she gains travel companions in the form of four fairies whose original Precure partners were defeated by Precure Hunter Phantom. This gave Marise her main motivation to defeat the Phantom Empire and is frantically searching for a way to free the captive Cures. But going side-seeing and buying souvenirs can be quite distracting sometimes! Marise transforms into Cure Compass, the Cure of Direction and weather. She also can change into two alternate forms, Vanilla Disco & Caramel Can-Can. Personality Marise is a laid-back, relaxed and friendly young-woman, who can make friends easily. While she loves being around people, she doesn't seem to mind the more solitary moments and can enjoy herself easily by reading a book, listening to some music or just watching the stars. While Marise incredibly easy-going and rarely gets angry, she does hate it when people treat her as a kid due her shortness. She has a wide array of interests, she loves most kind of music, most kinds of books and most kinds of food and doesn't have a particular favorite. She also isn't a picky eater and will eat anything that gets on her plate, except chocolate. Marise's absolute favorite thing is seeing beautiful landmarks, meeting all kinds of people and experiencing new things. She especially loves hiking, as the beautiful view at the end of the trip is such a beautiful reward. Marise also likes doing various jobs (raging from mail-delivery to working at a cafe, to cleaning to being an actual street-artist) and firmly believes working hard for your money. Most of her jobs go well since she's a fast-leaner, but she seems to forget things just as fast as she learns them. She has a habit to waste money on souvenirs and various collectibles but Beretan always scolds her and keeps an eye on their money. Marise loves collecting stuff, especially sea-shells, and always sends her family souvenirs. She actually still isn't sure what she wants in life and doesn't have a clear goal in mind, but she doesn't think about that too much. There are still so many places she hasn't seen yet! While Marise is very helpful, she will rarely ask others for help. Her common mindset consist of putting too much weight on her shoulders and feeling like she has to do everything alone, and being unable ask from other people. Although, it's actually more a case of trying to come off as dependable and mature. History Born in a small village in France. Marise's childhood was incredibly uneventful and she absolutely despised that. Marise was studying to become an archaeologist because of her interest in history but eventually decided that she didn't want to stay in her small village forever, and wanted to explore the world. Which is actually what she did when she turned 18, despite her mother being opposed to the idea at first, she eventually decided to let Marise go. Her mother's worries turned out to be right as Marise ran into trouble only two weeks after her departure. And that trouble was in the form of a Saiark! Luckily, a fairy named Beretan helped her and a series of event lead to Marise turning into Cure Compass. She was horrified to hear that Beretan's partner had been defeated and captured by the Precure Hunter Phantom. This made her determined to help Beretan and save his partner. She didn't let becoming a Precure stop her journey. In fact, Marise was ecstatic meet others like her and what better way to save the world than travel around and fight those Saiarks off personally, as well lend a helping hand to fellow Precure. met Now, Marise travels from city to city, doing random jobs to get by. Because she's actually afraid of airplanes, she mostly travels by train, or boat, or else on foot. But is sometimes allowed to take a shortcut by Blue, and can use his Mirrors to get to the place she wants. Appearance Despite being 19, Marise is often confused for being younger (and she doesn't like this at all) because of her shorter statue and face. Marise has short, yet curly, blonde hair and is almost always seen with some kind of hat, or hair accessories on her head. She has green eyes and very bushy eyebrows. Her default outfit consists of a sleeveless, white shirt and dark green, puffy shorts. A blue vest and a pink scarf during the colder periods. Marise wears brown sneakers and rarely, if ever, wears the same two socks. As Cure Compass, Marise's eyes turn from green to earth brown. Her hair grows roughly to her chest with curls at the ends, and turns a slightly darker shade of dirty blonde. Her vest has more of a dark blue color than the usual grey, and lackings the usual frills coming out from the sides completely. Her blue legwarmers and white gloves are both asymmetrical, with one being longer than the other. Compass wears blue, puffy pants with a golden belt. On the left side of her belt is a green gem (which she can also use to summon her weapon, the Pathway Compass) and a string of white gemstones haging from it. While it's not seen on her profile picture, Compass' LovePreBrace is on her left wrist, and her PreChanMirror hangs on her left hip. Mascots While technically Compass doesn't have her own mascot, she takes four under her wing whose partners are held captive in the Precure Graveyard. Beretan Marise's first and closest companion. True to his name, he wears an oversized, light blue beret on his head. Beretan is a strict and by-the-book fairy who can be a bit of a control-freak at times. Unlike Marise, Beretan always plans ahead and hates it when things go different than he expected. Despite being quite level-headed, he often falls in love with other fairies. He represents the North Lis A fairy filled with glee and happiness. Lis is a significantly young fairy compared to her friends. She always wears a big, white and pink lily in her hair and absolutely adores flowers of all kinds. Lis also has a thing for perfumes. She represents the West Kamen A somewhat quiet fairy with a flair for drama and romance. Always wearing a black mask and reciting various famous plays and movies he's seen. Despite his seemingly non-serious attitude, he's actually very protective over his friends and always looks after Mafurako, seeing her as a younger sister. He represents the East. Mafurako The fourth and last fairy to join the group. Mafurako is noticably rounder than her fellow fairies, with a big, teal scarf wrapped around her neck, hiding half of her face. Mafurako is very sensitive and timid. Barely raising her voice, staying away from conflict and hiding her face in her scarf when it all becomes a little too much for her. She represents the South. Cure Compass "North, South, East, West! The road to new experiences, Cure Compass!" Cure Compass is Marise's Alter Ego. She represented direction and paths, while she has the power the weather. Like the other Cures, she uses a PreChanMirror to transform. Vanilla Disco Caramel Can-Can Attacks |-|Finishers= * Compass Remedy - Cure Compass' solo finisher * Turbo Spin - Vanilla Disco's main attack * Charging Step - Caramel Can-Can's main attack * Aurora Rain * Rainbow Veil |-|Sub-attacks= * Northern Whirlwind - Beretan dances and fuses with her LovePreBrace and Cure Compass unleashes a strong tornado of wind, spiraling all enemies up in the air. * Eastern Earthquake - Kamen dances and fuses with Compass' LovePreBrace and Cure Compass' shoes start to glow, she stomps on the ground to shake it heavily. * Southern Typhoon - Mafurako dances and fuses with her LovePreBrace and summons a huge tidal-wave of roaring water, which Cure Compass rides and uses to knock enemies away. * Western Explosion - Lis dances and fuses with Compass' LovePreBrace and with a single slash of the hand, unleashes many small, pink bombs, which explode in aromatic, pink flowers. * Healing Drizzle * Compass Shield * Impact Rhythm * Energy Galop Etymology Trivia *She was mainly created due the author being somewhat disappointed that Happiness Charge Cures didn't travel to other countries and help other Cures, like they did with the Alo~ha Precure. *A lot of her souvenirs are actually related to other Precure teams. She especially loves Cure Honey from the Happiness Charge Team and Cure Earl, another French Cure. Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure related characters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related characters Category:OCs based on canon